Obsession
by mel7190
Summary: One-Shot Ranger's surveillance of Stephanie goes way beyond what she knows. He once said he was sexually sick so maybe this is what he meant! There's a Cupcake presence but NOT a Babe story.


What if Ranger's surveillance went farther than tracking cars and bugs in Stephanie's purse? This is not exactly a Cupcake story but NOT Babe-friendly either. Just something that popped into my head! Thanks to Becky for editing! You're the Lula to my Steph, the Bob to my Joe! Lol These characters are not mine and this is just for fun. Reviews are always appreciated.

**OBSESSION**

I walked into my apartment and dropped the keys on the table inside the door. I took off my jacket and hung it on a hook before heading into my bedroom. It had been another long day dealing with security problems for a large client and I was beat. I picked up the remote and hit a button, undressing while a secret panel turned and revealed four monitors.

I sat on the bed and had a clear view of Morelli's living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. That idiot cop was stirring a large pot. I could hear a ballgame on the radio and he was talking to his mutt.

"What do you think, Bob, more garlic?" He seemed to decide against it and took cloves of garlic off the cutting board and put it in the sink. He was smiling and comfortable. He took out two wine glasses and poured himself a little before filling the sink and washing his dirty dishes.

"Hey, it's me!" A voice called from the front of the house.

Stephanie.

The big orange dog took off and ran full speed for her. She braced herself and then settled in to give the dog a good rub down. "Who's a good boy?" she cooed at the beast.

Morelli dried his hands and hurried to her. He pressed her up against the wall and kissed her.

"Miss me?" she teased him, breathing hard.

"All day long." He said and kissed her again. I could see her hands trailing up his chest and he had his in her hair.

"Mmmm…You're cooking." She sighed.

"Sauce is simmering." He said, with another kiss, "Needs more time." More kissing.

"So dessert first?"

"I like the way you think, Cupcake." With that he scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and headed for the stairs.

I jumped a little at a sudden knock on my door and Tank's voice.

"Ranger, you around?" I buzzed him into my apartment. "Hey, I got the report completed from today's problems and thought you would…" he trailed off as he entered my room and saw the screens. Joe and Stephanie had made their way to the bedroom and were undressing each other.

"Yes, I want to see it right away," I said.

"I thought you'd taken out those cameras," he said, "Or at least stopped watching them." He was averting his eyes from the screen but Steph's pants and moans could be heard.

"No." I said simply. Tank just looked at me like he was trying to figure me out. Good luck with that, big guy! Anyone else would probably just drop it and not risk pissing me off, but not him.

"Listen, I know this started as a way to protect Stephanie. At least, that's what you said. And then when she wasn't in danger you said you wanted to make sure Morelli was doing right by her."

I nodded and kept my eyes on the screen. God she was hot!

"And now it's been almost a year and what have you found out? Morelli works hard, he's not a dirty cop and he hasn't had a single other woman in that house. Even when they were broken up and she was messing around with you, he didn't run around."

I said nothing. Stephanie was having a screaming orgasm and Morelli moved up her body for a searing kiss.

"So…why are you still watching this?"

"That's on a need to know." I replied with a look that would have had a normal man shaking in his boots.

"It's become an obsession with you," Tank said throwing his hands in the air, "It's not healthy!"

"Thanks for the report." I said and my eyes were back on the screens. They were going at it now and she was screaming and begging for more, her hands clawing at his ass and back.

Tank shook his head and walked out.

Why was I still watching? I didn't know myself but I did it anyway, all the time. I loved her in my own way and maybe I was being a sore loser. I'd told her I could make her forget the cop but I guess that was bullshit since no matter what happened with us, she always went back. Even the trip to Hawaii, I'd been her second choice, and only after she'd spotted an FTA.

I'd told her I didn't share women. What a joke! My whole relationship with her (if you could call it that) was sharing her with Morelli. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I didn't share her so much as poach what I could get. Did she do it because she loved me? Or was it some sort of obligation she felt because I helped her, gave her cars and all that?

Ah, what did it matter? I wasn't a relationship kind of guy anyway.

I laid back on my bed, closed my eyes, and pretended Stephanie's screams coming from the wall were for me.


End file.
